


Sizzled Laughter

by NullBubby



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Some Plot, a bit of alone time, highly obnoxious marx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: With some peaceful alone time between the two, one clown decides it's just about time to announce his plans to his favorite egg in the world.
Relationships: Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sizzled Laughter

It was awfully nice to allow access to such a fine piece of astral navigation to a person such as himself. That awful color of chrome, plastered about through the entire ship, not a seat in sight, and random doors placed around to who knows where... and it was all perfect. What else remained was mainly decor, save for whatever lay scattered about through the near-endless array of rooms, but what could be seen was fine enough as it was. Which also led him to question whether it really was a good idea to have let him aboard in the first place, but hey, nothing stopping him from his free will now. Not like he’d be stopped if he tried to, but that wasn’t exactly what he came along for.

Certainly, there was something interesting to be seen, maybe a planet, or some other place they were headed off to, or whatever parallel universe his beach ball had decided to warp into after being kicked off somewhere—nothing like another regular day, trying to find out how it managed to appear in the oddest of odd places. And to think, what a single kick could accomplish...

That could wait, though. The beach ball situation, and their destination. There was a certain other egg he absolutely required to find, for one reason or another. One, for his original intention, and two, for whatever teasing he felt like today. Oh, it was so nice to have found someone like that completely oblivious ovoid, somewhere back in the depths of the cosmos. Not just for the assistance in returning to Popstar, but that was most certainly appreciated. It was just everything else about him—sparkling eyes, slightly skittish stature, and absolute resilience to even a mere questioning of beneath that hood. Usually, the remark was ignored if it was mentioned, but even in his worst of bad days, he merely waved his hand off and huffed a response. Probably not something he should find the way it was, but it was just oh so adorable when he did so.

Back to the main focus, where was he, anyway? Either a hide and seek game had started up beyond his knowledge, or little ol’ Mags had gone wild again. Or maybe he was just doing whatever he was doing in peace, and managed to remain hidden despite not even trying. Alright, then. Fine. There was no logical reason to, but some form of teasing would find its way into the situation, whether he liked it or not. Actually, he probably didn’t even mind it anymore, given how frequently the situation came into play, but that certainly wouldn’t be of hindrance. After all, maybe it’d be just that slight bit of ease required to bridge into more “important” topics.

Down one of the infinite corridors just so happened to be exactly the mage he was looking for, standing in front of an enormous screen and clicking away at the control panel stationed in front of it. Why he didn’t decide to at least get a box or something to sit on was beyond anyone’s knowledge, but maybe it was merely that eggs like him had difficulty in adjusting to certain... comforts, or something. Whatever it was he was doing would probably force in some wait time, though what truly mattered was the destination. Figuratively, actually.

“Maaaaaaaaaags!” he cried out, bouncing up beside the blue robes that adorned his body.

Despite how focused he could become in his ‘intense work’, he still managed to hear regardless. “I’m a little busy now, what is it?”

“When are we getting there!” he whined in such a tone that’d make anyone but a sole certain wizard beyond annoyed. “I’m bored, how much longer’ll it take?”

Magolor sighed, halting his process for just a moment to address his company’s highly important needs. “Not much longer, I hope. The Lor is in tip-top shape, and as far as I’m concerned, the rest of our journey should be fairly calm.”

“Well you got all those cool gadgets and whatnot on it, can’t you make it tell us?”

“Uh, no.”

Marx let his obnoxious grin drop for just a moment, returning to a neutral state that few had seen. He was a prankster at heart, but that didn’t truly mean he was all jokes and teases.

“Can you at  _ least _ tell me where we’re goin’, then? I wanna know more than just a ‘surprise’.”

“That’s exactly the point of a surprise.” It looked as if he was so very close to a facepalm that even one of his books falling over would just about set him over the edge for a moment. Always nice to have someone as cool-tempered around, else he’d be going crazy at the lack of someone to mess with. “Look, I’ll tell you when we get there, but can you please not bother me for a moment? I need to make sure all systems are remaining functional.”

“Can'tcha just take a break from that for a minute? What’s gonna hit us, one of those space rocks or something?”

“If I’m not keeping cautious, then that’s a very likely possibility.”

Any more arguing would probably just be a wasted effort, given how precise his planning absolutely need be. A few times, his mind attempted to find some way to keep the words rolling out the ship’s sole other occupant’s mouth, but he was utterly convinced that it wouldn’t be worth the time, even with how playful he himself liked to be. Worth a shot, at least.

“Eh, fine.” He stumbled on a few murmurs, unsure what he was trying to even say, soon giving up and hopping back out to his temporary residence, without so much a wave before his favorite little egg returned to his work.

Alright, where was his room again? So many bland corridors blended together with no such distinction between themselves beside location that he was beyond confused as to where he was supposed to be going. Mags’d probably know, but he was busy, and it really wouldn’t be such a good thing if he were to get on his bad side, especially given their situation. That left wandering around in hopes of finding his destination as soon as possible, which hopefully wouldn’t take too long. He had seen just about the entirety of the Lor’s interior before, though it wasn’t like he was expected to remember it.

Back down the one he came from, Marx stared around in an attempt to see if there were any recognizable signs of where he was supposed to go beyond a slightly shinier wall plating. Jeez, how’d he even find his way to Mags in the first place? How did even the ship’s owner get around so easily, let alone at all? Whether he designed the ship or not, it was awfully inconvenient for anyone to be finding their way around, especially considering it had so many empty or useless rooms. One wrong turn and, hey, look, another set of boxes scattered around the floor, oh boy!

Fortunately, he soon found himself standing just in front of another blank doorway, having immediately spotted the small marker placed above the entry to designate its intention. Had he noticed that sooner, he wouldn’t have been wandering around so much after getting lost aboard the hallways... whoops. At least he found it soon enough, really all that mattered.

The room was rather bland, nothing more than a bed and a few tables scattered about, but really, what else was needed? Well, his beach ball, but given where exactly it had gotten itself lost within, it was beyond its expiration. Hopefully there was another form of finding one of those, as they didn’t appear too easy to come across. Unless his shop stand or whatever it was Mags ran had ‘em. He probably didn’t, though it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Without exactly anything else to be doing at the moment, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, which actually happened to be one of the more comfortable varieties. Oh, just... as soon as they reached their destination, he’d kick Mags out of his own ship, out onto whatever surface they happened to land on, find a spot of privacy, if necessary, and tell him everything. Sure, he probably wouldn’t be too on board with his own ideas, but there was just that small sliver of hope, that he’d decide to agree with it, explain himself, and let the two of them... do something, whatever it was people did in those kinds of situations. Whatever he said, it wouldn’t prevent the prank wars between them, only actually being undergone on one side. Neither minded, but it really would’ve been nice if they had a little something “extra” to deal with beside an explanation of precisely how many apples were attained through the business day for one, and what was essentially one long complaint of the lack of suitable victims for the day.

And if he was even a little disgusted by the idea... that’d be a problem. At the very least, their friendship would live on, really all he cared for, else he’d be left with the situation he’d been facing since before his little predicament involving the fate of his home planet. Kirbs was still around, and thankfully still continued good relations between them, though he wasn’t as fun to be around as another of his friends. How exactly he managed to make good relations with just about every single person he met was beyond a mystery.

So... now what? A big mistake was made in not bringing anything along in expectation his little-more-than-a-buddy would be alright with his toying around, but he set his expectations too high. Awfully busy, it looked like he always was, couldn’t he just set back for a moment with such an advanced vessel? ‘Course, he didn’t know the exact capabilities of it, he was just making several assumptions based on how it’d performed previously. Sure, there were a few times he’d come aboard the ship, but it wasn’t like he learned anything about its functioning. All he knew was that it’d remained in his possession for quite some time, and crashed into the planet that one time. Boy, if he’d been there for that...

The sole doorway within the room opened up, which would’ve at the very least startled him had it not been for the obvious rapping on it beforehand. Looked like Mags had found a way to keep the doors shut even while just beside them, but really, it didn’t seem to be all too useful besides probably the one exception he’d just faced.

“You doing alright in here?” he asked, leaning against the doorway. It was impossible to see from his awkward position, lying on the bed, but it was just in his personality to be doing so.

“Yeah, yeah, doin’ dandy.”

A short moment of silence followed, leaving the two to continue staring at their still targets—one the shining ceiling, sometimes providing a short glint that reflected off his own eyes, the other an odd-looking puffball that had decided to put on a jester’s hat one day, then stuck with it for as long as either could remember.

Magolor was on the bed’s edge before he knew it, sitting from about the distance of his foot apart, though he could really care a whole lot more. About the actual act, their current situation wasn’t exactly something he was about to argue on.

“I see you’re probably considering what to be doing right now.”

“‘Course I’m bored, what’d it look like I was doing!” He finally bothered to make the effort to pull himself upright, immediately noticing the odd expression in his audience’s eyes, quickly revealing his own mistake. “Sorry.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.”

Another silence followed, leaving both to stare back toward the ground in part embarrassment, part awkwardness. Shoes looking great, as always... yeah, that’s about it. Kinda difficult to see his bowtie from the position it was placed in, but it really didn’t matter anyway. Maybe it was a little lopsided, or too loose... probably should’ve checked his look earlier.

“I thought you had to be at your control thingy or something.”

“Left it on autopilot. I’ve relied on it several times before, the rest of our ride should be smooth.”

One more state of quiet followed, but he decided that it’d probably just be best to get his little “feeling” over with now rather than later. Couldn’t hurt, after all.

“You come over here for something?”

“Oh, uh...” He scratched his head awkwardly, staring downward the whole time. Upon finishing, his hood was loosely adjusted, then his ears twitched. “Yeah.”

A few seconds, and he hadn’t continued, so sure, probably fine to get started himself. Or maybe not, actually. Just let him finish up, and if the time was right, then go ahead. If not, then it’d have to wait for their destination, or their return to the ship afterward.

“I’ve... I have something to tell you.”

“Uh huh,” he responded lazily, expecting another drawn-out story of how well Taranza made pancakes or the like.

He scratched his head again, followed by a spasm from one of his hands. “Uh, you remember that one time you decided to enter that cake eating contest?”

“Yup.”

“And how afterward, you said that if I decided to enter in as well, you’d do whatever I wanted for a day?”

“Yup.”

“Well—”

“Wait wait wait! Hold on, I take that back.” Magolor flinched back at the sudden cutoff, though he wasn’t one to do the same. “I wasn’t doin—I wasn’t, uh, the cake really got to me that day. Made me real off-centered. Yeah. So no, deal’s off, you ain’t getting to be my master for a day.”

“Okay, okay, but suppose it still was. Suppose you were still feeling alright that day—”

“I wasn’t.”

“—and I decided to fulfill the deal. Then I’d get to force you to do whatever for the entire day.”

“Yeah, sure, do it just before midnight or somethin’, at least. I said it was for the rest of the day, not a day from then.”

For a moment, the two were left staring at each other, forcing both to immediately turn back away without a spoken word remedying the unease that arrived from silence.

“So, say I decided to go ahead and do it, then come back and find you before you could escape.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Even if it was still up, I wouldn’t be letting you find me no matter what, ‘specially when you got that power.”

“I’d force you back into here, and—”

“C’mon, what’re you getting at?”

One was taken aback from his sudden interruption, though it was probably for the best, anyway. Sometimes, when he got going, he just didn’t know when to shut up. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on his own current attention span, which wildly varied throughout the days from a few seconds to, at most, a few minutes.

“Okay...” He gulped, twiddling with his hands nervously. If the two had been touching, he’d probably have been able to feel the sheer anxiety radiating off his body, for no reason in particular, so far as he was concerned. “Say I decided that... that y-you’d...”

He stuttered on a few incoherent noises, then let out a soft breath and turned away dramatically, still awfully occupied with fidgeting with his hands.

“I-if I decided you’d get to... you’d get to be my boyfriend for the day, w-would you be alright with that?”

For a single moment, both stared at each other, minds completely blank, awaiting the other one’s next move. Marx didn’t quite process the proposal being made to him until losing his odd train of thought, immediately allowing himself to spot the anxiety in the egg’s expression, who was likely considering whether he should go ahead and leave his own ship, find the most remote, deserted island in the entire universe, and travel to it to isolate himself forever from the one person that’d decide to look for him. Really... not something he ever, ever would have expected from him, of all people, but... he still did?

“Wait, r-really?” he stuttered, a slight bit of excitement and shock present and prevalent in his awful voice.

“Oh, I was just wondering, since—”

“‘Course I would! I’ve been left wonderin’ the same thing ‘bout my favorite little eggy over here.”

Magolor instinctively turned back, probably blushing underneath that quite effective attire over his head, but now was as good as any for those times in hiding to finally expire. For something quite important, given how nervous he’d been, so if that was one big prank in the end, their alliance would be beyond dead. He was still a little nervous all the time, and especially now, of all things about, so he seemed pretty sincere.

“I just wanted to know,” he stammered, quiet enough that it almost went unheard, “since I... I was going to take you out for dinner.”

“Awwww, for me? How sweet of you.”

Before even getting anything close to a chance at reacting to his swift movements, the darkness protecting his eyes was quickly lifted off, though he didn’t even attempt to pull it back. Sure enough, his face told everything, but there was one part of it that was the absolute most important thing in the world to the naughty little jester in front of him. A prank, it’d be, if they hadn’t been in such a situation, but he felt like something much more important. A gentle warmth was lifted up and onto the highly embarrassed magician’s cheek, quickly lifting off with a short smooch against his already hot face.

“O-oh...”

Not even another moment lay dormant before both their mouths met in an instant, one body in the other’s robed lap as a result of his short stature. It was quite a good thing they were the only two aboard, both soon realised, any other company and they would’ve been busted for sure, given how noisy they were becoming. Neither minded each other’s affection, soon evolving into them both topping back on the bed, but they were so deep in that they didn’t bother readjusting themselves. For the best, really, else their minds would’ve died from how much they wanted each other at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> dang nabbit how dya do these romance things correctly


End file.
